


All eyes on me

by raidbossmadi



Series: Twins one-shots [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, Gen, Tyreen is not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidbossmadi/pseuds/raidbossmadi
Summary: Tyreen wanted time alone from the stresses of being God-Queen. What she gets a haunting reminder of what she can’t run from.
Series: Twins one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566520
Kudos: 10
Collections: People Like Us





	All eyes on me

Cold. Tyreen was so cold. The arms around her had lost any sense of warmth and she knew what she would see when she opened her eyes and looked up. She didn’t want to but she felt an unseen force control her actions as it had so many times before. 

She looked up into the twisted expression of her mother set stone and eridium and struggled to free herself from the statues grasp. 

_ “You did this.” _ The words echoed from the void that surrounded her in voice that belonged to her mother, father, twin, and herself all at the same time. 

Tyreen’s eyes snapped open with a scream that she barely registered as her own as she fought to free herself of the tangle of blankets she found her limbs entrapped in. By the time she came to her senses she was on the floor of her quarters and for a split second she worried that someone might have heard her before she remembered she was alone on their ship, which hovered orbit locked around Pandora when not in use. 

It was uncommon for Tyreen to take time off, to allow herself even a moment where she wasn’t thinking about what had to be done next. Everything was on her shoulders, sure Troy shouldered his own share of the work running the cult, far more than she did to be fair. However at the end of the day if he messed up she could cover for it, say it was just another fault of him being sickly and weak, always needing her to help. If she messed up everyone would remember it. 

That was the price of being the top of the billion strong empire. She had to be flawless, she had to be a god. She knew that she asked the same of her twin but he had more leeway, he had the understanding of their inner circle that should anything happen to him his care was of the utmost importance. 

Tyreen however had no such safety net no outward ailment that would draw sympathy and concern from the masses. Her battle was internal and silent, it had no tells save for the dark circles under her eyes that would be covered before a stream and tiredness she hid behind the peppiness of the God-Queen. Only a handful of her closest confidants could even say they knew the real Tyreen but even still no one but Troy ever really saw her like this and sometimes she wished that not even her brother knew the suffering she endured. 

She was tired, so tired yet returning to sleep was the last thing she wanted right now. It was not reprieve from the things that haunted her and were it a possibility she would cast it off all together. 

Troy had offered to give her some of his ‘quality’ weed stash if she wanted before she had shut herself away but she had politely declined, the last time she had smoked with him she’d wound up in the infirmary getting patched up for the scratches she had clawed into her arms in her sleep. 

She had told him it was probably just a bad trip but she knew the truth, what waited for her on the other side of her consciousness. The same nightmare that had her curled in on herself on the floor now. She couldn’t tell Troy how much she missed their mother, the years of abuse at the hands of their father had hardened them both in different ways and part of her truly believed it was her fault. That Leda’s death was entirely preventable and if she had only tried to control herself better none of this would have happened. 

When she finally pulled herself off the floor she fumbled in the dark for her Echophone to check the time. 3am, she had been shut away for the better part of twelve hours now and yet she still didn’t feel any more relaxed than she had when she’d walked in. If anything she felt worse. 

It wasn’t fair, Troy had people he could hide behind, he could bury his emotions in sex and drugs and the number of priests with poorly healed bites to their shoulders and necks were a testimony to how often he indulged that vice. She regretted the thought as the image of her bedroom back on Pandora, and the latest statue flashed into her head, the incident that had led to her fleeing up to the ship in the first place. She hoped that Mouthpiece would have gotten around to removing by the time she would have to return. 

Everytime she tried to drown her sorrows and regrets in the way her brother did she would find herself hesitant and in that moment of hesitation her powers would react to her emotional state and before she was any wiser to it they were gone. It drove her crazy the inability to satisfy the urge she felt yet she always felt so dirty upon reflection, she was not worthy of being touched in such a manner not after all she did to the people around her. 

She sighed as she made her way to her kitchenette opening the fridge a little too roughly as it bounced against the cabinet. She reached in and retrieved a six pack of beer from the back, unceremoniously popping the tab open and chugging the contents without a second thought. 

Alcohol did for her what drugs did for her twin, silencing the voices that clawed at her and letting her get away from it. The hangover she knew would be waiting for her was worth it in her opinion, Troy would only be able to cover for her absence for a few days and she wanted at least one nice solid sleep before she had to go back to prancing around in front of the camera pretending like everything was fine in her life. 

She sat down on her couch deciding to forsake the bed for the rest of the night. It was too quiet in the room and the buzz that was taking hold now made her want to watch reality TV so that she could laugh at other people’s misfortunes before she passed out. 

She considered bothering her twin briefly just to let him know she was enjoying her time off but decided against it not wanting to deal with being grilled by him as to why she awake so late. It was lonely at the top and no one knew that better than she did

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. Please feel free to comment or hit me up for more I love talking about the Calpyso’s . 
> 
> I can also be found at my Twitter @raidbossmadi


End file.
